celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Look Who's Talking Now
Clubhouse At The Movies - Look Who's Talking Now is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot James and Mollie, after struggling to put Mikey (now 7) and Julie (now 4) to bed, again have sex in their bedroom. She tries to refuse but he charms his way through her resistant behavior. Meanwhile outside, a pair of different breed dogs, having come from a night out are about to part ways. But the male, Trooper, instead cons the female, Princess, into mating with him after he lies and says that he is going to be fixed the next day. The screen changes for the credits of several of Trooper's sperm cells entering Princess' eggs. Their owners discover that she has given birth and decide simply to put them up for adoption. A mix breed puppy meets Mikey and gathers his scent before Mollie takes him away, and then is picked up by a biker father and son, but he quickly escapes, sensing the danger and begins walking the streets alone. Over the course of several months, he shares food with a homeless man he'd become friends with, but is eventually taken by animal control to the pound. Mikey repeats his wish for a dog at Christmas, but his parents kindly refuse due to the responsibility and money it takes. James applies to be the personal pilot for Samantha D'Bonne, who is smitten with him and decides to hire him, meanwhile, Mollie is suddenly laid off from her job as an accountant due to her being the most expensive employee, and is unable to quickly find new employment. James tells Samantha about Mikey's wish for a dog, and decides to take him out to get one anyway as a surprise. While at the pound, Mikey bumps into the dog he'd met earlier on his way to be euthanized and immediately recognizes him. Mikey decides to take him home and name him "Rocks" because "That's what he left all over the back seat" of James' cab. They enter the apartment only to find Samantha there with a pure bred poodle named Daphne, and the parents discuss that they can't take Rocks back or he'd be put down, and he doesn't want to return Daphne to Samantha as it would be a great insult and they decide to keep both dogs. Mollie gets a job as a holiday elf for a mall Santa and one day, Mikey discovers that the Santa is a fake, shattering his belief in Santa Claus, while at home, Rocks' constant destruction of Mollie's shoes and urinating in the house has gotten her on the edge of kicking Rocks out. Daphne, stuck up and spiteful of Rocks becomes more Julie's dog, while Rocks is more Mikey's dog, and the four of them constantly bicker and Daphne decides to get Rocks kicked out of the house by chewing on Mollie's expensive shoes. After Rocks is punished, Daphne realizes her feelings for Rocks and begins to try and train him in basic commands like 'sit' and 'beg'. Meanwhile, with James being gone for longer and longer periods of time because of Samantha, Mollie begins to grow jealous. Samantha arranges a ploy to get James alone with her at a remote cabin for an entire weekend; when the alibi starts to fall apart, and Mollie realizes that James and Samantha are alone, her mother boosts her confidence, saying James would never cheat on her, and she calls, posing as a flower delivery girl in order to get the address to the cabin. She takes the kids and dogs out to find him, but Mollie is run off the road by a downed tree. Rocks defends Mollie from an approaching wolf and picks up James' scent. After teaching Daphne how to sniff people out and get help, Rocks goes after James. At the cabin, James realizes the ploy after finding that the phone line had been unplugged by Samantha. Rocks arrives shortly after, and Samantha threatens to fire James if he leaves, which is quickly responded to by Rocks peeing on her feet. Running back to the family, Rocks and James come across a pack of wolves led by the one from earlier. There is a loud yelping and the sound of James' pager going off. Meanwhile, Daphne had successfully gotten a rescue team for Mollie and the kids and they are waiting at the station when James arrives looking for them. When he tries to say what happened to Rocks, making it seem like he had been killed defending James, he shows themm the pager that had gone off when one of the wolves crushed it, driving the wolves away. Rocks appears safely behind James, much to Daphne's delight. As they reunite, James tries to assure Mollie that Rocks needs to stay in the family, she watches in amazement as he responds to James' command of 'sit' 'beg' and 'lie down' and she agrees that he and Daphne both stay with them. Meanwhile, the ranger picks up a "strange" radio broadcast, which has the sound of Santa Claus saying "Merry Christmas" and reaffirming Mikey's belief in him after all. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Dora the Explorer Promos on Nick Jr. * Getting Even with Dad Official Trailer #1 - Saul Rubinek Movie (1994) HD * Cabbage Patch Kids Video's Trailer * The Garbage Pail Kids Movie Official Trailer #1 - Phil Fondacaro Movie (1987) HD * The Jacksons: An American Dream Promo (1992) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp Promo (1995) * Rainbow Bright: Pearl in the Pits Trailer * SpongeBob and Rugrats Halloween Promo * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Look Who's Talking Now Full Movie Look Whos Talking Now Trailer Look Who's Talking Now Movie * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART